Kat and Fred
by KennyIsOrange
Summary: Some Future!Klaine for you, because that kiss obviously means they will get married. Klaine and Finchel. Some Kuinn and Kurchel friendship. Furt brotherhood. Maybe Faberry friendship. Maybe some Blinn bonding times. Everyone gets along in this!


**This is something I cooked up instead of writing the sequel to that other story.**

_**Italics are flashbacks…**_

**Enjoy…**

Kurt Elizabeth Anderson-Hummel was completely sure that he had the best life one could have.

Currently he stood in the middle of the newly acquired house; boxes everywhere, two children being chased by his overly tall stepbrother gleefully, two girls fighting over how to decorate the rooms, and his husband missing; totally happy.

"Daddy, where's dad?"

Kurt smiled as his daughter ran up to him; Kathrine, who preferred Kat; was merely 7 and she looked exactly like Kurt, with a touch of her "mother".

After Kurt and Blaine got married, they decided a few months later that they desperately wanted children. Kurt, who mostly stayed at home whilst Blaine worked, was rather lonely at times. When he confided in Blaine about said loneliness, the man felt extreme guilt. The idea of children just came to them.

After much careful planning and consideration, they decided what they wanted, and Kurt called up the two girls who least expected his call.

"_Kurt?" Quinn's calm voice, drenched in confusion and a little nostalgia, filled Kurt's ears._

"_Hi Quinny." He said lovingly._

"_I haven't spoken to you since…the wedding."_

_Kurt smiled at the fond memory, "I know, I have sort of an odd question to ask you though…"_

"_What is it?" Quinn asked curiously._

"_Well, see, Blaine and I kinda want children and after careful thought we were kinda wondering if someone that we knew could be the surrogate mother…" the it dawned on him, "Oh shit…Quinn I'm so sorry, I totally forgot you already went through this, you'd never want to do it again. Oh my god I'm so horribly insensitive-"_

"_Kurt!" Quinn's laughing voice interrupted. "Don't worry. I'd actually be delighted to do this for you."_

_Kurt's heart ached in fondness for the blonde._

"_Whose child would I be carrying?" she wondered._

"_Well, Blaine and I decided we wanted two children, one of my offspring and one of his. We also wanted two different surrogate mothers, just to create some diversity in looks. Considering who the other mother is going to be, I was thinking you and I could create a beautiful child." He smiled at the thought. _

_Quinn made an oddly excited squealing noise and giggled, "Where is your apartment, I need to come over!" _

_Kurt sighed and bit his lip, "I don't know, the other mom is coming over and I don't think you have the best time."_

"_Why Kurt?" she asked giggling still. "It's someone we know! It's not like it's…" she paused, "Oh dear god it's Rachel isn't it?"_

_Kurt took a deep breath and didn't respond._

"_Kurt! Really Rachel?"_

"_I'm sorry, but I actually think she and Blaine could make a cute, albeit short, child!"_

"_But it's _Rachel_."_

"_I'm sorry Quinny; you still wanna do this right?"_

_Quinn gasped as if offended, "Of course! And I'm still coming over, no way am I letting Rachel control this thing!"_

_Kurt sighed and told her his address._

_This was a bad idea._

_Rachel later agreed and came straight over, dragging Finn along._

"Dad is just late from coming home from work honey. Go play with Uncle Finn and Fred." Kurt chuckled a little at the last name; he still couldn't believe he let Blaine name their child after a dead Harry Potter character.

Kat ran off just ad Finn was lifting a laughing Fred up in the air. She held her hands up in a request for Finn to do the same to her.

"Finn if you drop them I will personally keep you and Rachel from having any _fun_ in the future!" Kurt shouted. Finn blushed and nodded.

Kurt's outburst distracted Quinn and Rachel and they ran up to him.

"Kurt, please tell _Rachel_ that _I _get to decorate Kat's room because she is _my_ child." Quinn raved angrily.

Rachel rolled her eyes, "She couldn't do any good at decorating Kat's room. I can see the star potential in her that Fred just doesn't have. Kat needs a diva's room and _Quinn_ just _cannot_ provide that." Rachel said, equally as dramatic.

Kurt put his hands up to silence them; they immediately obliged, both expecting Kurt to choose them.

"You can both decorate her room together." Kurt reasoned, "Finn and Blaine are going to do Fred's room and I need to keep them from doing it completely with sports and Harry Potter equipment."

They both went to protest but Kurt interrupted them, "You will _not_ decorate her room to _your_ diva preferences," he pointed to Rachel, who gasped, offended, Quinn smirked, "Or _your_ prom queen fantasies." He pointed to Quinn, whose smirk melted away and reappeared on Rachel's face. "You will ask Kat what she wants and you will help her do it."

The both sighed in defeat and ran up to Kat and lead her to her soon-to-be room. Kurt sighed, this wouldn't end well.

Suddenly, his hand was grabbed and he was being dipped. He put his hand on Blaine's suit clad chest and blushed, then giggled at his dapper-ness. Blaine smiled sweetly and placed a kiss on Kurt's lips.

"EWW!" Finn and Fred shouted in unison. Kurt and Blaine broke off, the former sticking his tongue out at the two.

Blaine hugged Kurt tightly, "Where's Quinn and Rachel and Kat?"

Kurt sighed, "Kat's room."

Blaine raised his eyebrows in understanding.

The curly haired man walked over to Fred and picked him up then led him to his soon-to-be-room.

"Finn, please try to refrain from outbursting when I'm trying to be affectionate with my husband." Kurt said, smirking amusedly.

"I'm sorry, but you always do that me and Rachel."

Kurt stifled a laugh, "That's totally different!"

"No it isn't!"

They laughed for a few minutes, enjoying the relationship they had formed.

"Can I ask you something?" Kurt wondered, suddenly solemn.

"Sure." Finn said quietly, understanding the seriousness.

Kurt took a deep breath of preparation, "Could you and Rachel be the godparents of Fred?"

Finn's face lit up in a huge goofy smile. "Really? Oh Kurt I'd love to!"

He picked Kurt up in a bone crushing hug.

"Put me down!" Kurt yelled hitting Finn's back.

Suddenly Kurt was rescued by Blaine, who had somehow convinced Finn to place Kurt in his open arms.

"Can I please be on the ground now?" Kurt asked, pouting at Blaine.

Blaine smirked, "Your pouting does nothing."

Kurt's face turned to an amused but angry face.

Blaine told Finn to help the girl and carried Kurt into their own soon-to-be room and placed him on the bed, lying down next to him.

"Hi." Blaine said giggling.

"Hi." Kurt responded.

The laid on the bed for a while; hands intertwined, legs tangled together, foreheads touching, smiles and loving gazes never stopping.

Maybe this would end well.

**Whee!**

**I was gonna continue after this, but I thought that seemed like a nice ending.**

**Should I write more for this, or let it be a oneshot? (Why must grammar defy this? An oneshot sounds wrong but it's supposed to be right!)**

**On another note, wouldn't Quinn and Kurt make the most breathtakingly beautiful child in the universe? I would go gay for that child.**

**Fred is my one of my favorite Harry Potter characters, he is hilarious and snarky (i.e.: **

**George: Ron, can we borrow Pig?**

**Ron: Why?**

**Fred: Because George wants to ask him to the Yule Ball.**

**George: Because we want to send a letter, you stupid great prat!**

**or**

**Ron: What are we doing here? Has something gone wrong?  
Fred: Oh, no, Ron. No, this is exactly where we wanted to end up!) and I sobbed for days when he *spoiler* died. **


End file.
